Johnny Thunder (Earth-1938)
Origin John Lincoln Thunder was born at 7 am, on July 7th, 1957, the youngest of seven sons. His parents, Mildred and Simon(a seventh son himself) brought him back to their farm, just outside Walton Mills, Pennsylvania. Johnny was always a happy if slightly clueless child. His mother would often find him daydreaming out in the field, making up his own adventures. Little did Johnny know, he would be going on a real adventure soon. Johnny's birthdate and status as the seventh son of a seventh son made him a perfect candidate to control a magical creature. A magician wanted to use a djin for his own purposes but, couldn't find a way to safely control it. So, he sought out the seventh son of a seventh and found Johnny. The magician easily kidnapped the boy on his seventh birthday. Johnny was bonded to the djin, Yz, in a ritual. However, before the magician could brainwash Johnny with a spell, the police broke in(nearby hikers had heard Johnny's loud complaining and the magician's threats) and confronted the kidnapper. The magician tried to flee with the child but, Johnny accidentally summoned Yz by saying "say you"(the words to command the djin were "cei-u) to get rid of the magician. This would be the start of a long partnership between the two. Of course, Johnny didn't know he had a partner and wouldn't figure that for many years... Say You! Many strange things would occur in the years after the kidnapping incident, such as a huge rainstorm completely missing his farm and Johnny suddenly becoming a champion boxer despite having no previous training or talent for it. Johnny would, unknowingly, summon Yz by accident and command him to slightly change reality. Since Yz was invisible and Johnny wasn't the brightest bulb, the boy remained completely oblivious to Yz's powers. At nineteen, Johnny decided to move to the big city so he could "make it big". Make it big doing what, Johnny himself didn't know but, he was determined to do it. Johnny figured that New York City would be his best bet, so he bid his family goodbye and left on the midnight train. Johnny's adventures in New York were just as outrageous as they were in his hometown, if not more so. After a series of particularly unfortunate events, Johnny ended up in front of a mob boss and his enforcer. After Johnny annoyed the mob boss, the boss ordered him "taken care". The blonde female enforcer took Johnny took a back-alley and tried to step him up in a hotel in New Jersey. Johnny, believing this was the "taking care of", tried to tell her he didn't want to leave New York. The enforcer, Black Canary, attempted to tell him she was trying to save his life, Johnny summoned the djin and ended up getting the mob boss thrown in jail. After that, Black Canary would keep tabs on the strange man, recognizing the unbelievable power the man unknowingly possessed. JSA Official While working as a busboy at a local restaurant, all hell broke loose in New York City. Undead warriors were attacking all they saw. Johnny did what anyone would do: he tried to hightail it out the warzone. However, before he could leave, Johnny was suddenly taken by the super-fast hero, the Flash. The speedster took Johnny to Black Canary, near where the immortal villain Vandal Savage was battling other superheroes. She told Johnny that he could turn the tide in the battle if he could use his powers and take the spear that Vandal was holding. While he had noticed that things he wanted or said seemed to come true, Johnny said he didn't know how to use his power on command. Black Canary pleaded with him, emphasizing how many innocent people he could save. Johnny thought as hard as he could and came up with one idea. After combing over all the times strange things happened, it always seemed to be after Johnny said his favorite phrase:"Say you". Figuring he had nothing to lose, Johnny said, "Say you, goon, let go of that spear!" From where he stood, Johnny was amazed when a pink spirit suddenly appeared at behind Vandal's back and took the spear from the villain's hands. Before Savage could retrieve it, Doctor Fate trapped him in a magical prison. Johnny was utterly in shock and so was the djin, who was surprised he could be seen. Doctor Fate explained that the intense coming from the combined forces of the Spear of Destiny(as it was mystical, reality-bending artifact), Doctor Fate and the Spectre had caused Yz's ever-present glamour to shut down. As Johnny and Yz conversed(well, Johnny talked. Yz communicated his feelings by passing them through the slight telepathic bond he and Johnny had), Doctor Fate gathered the heroes who had helped save New York. When Johnny heard they were making a team, he was asked if was on it. Black Canary assured him was, although he would their "secret weapon" rather a full-time member. Johnny still as naive as ever, accepted the position with pride. Roaring Thunder Johnny greatly enjoyed the next the five years. While he was never a full-time member of the Justice Society, he did help on a number of occasions. Black Canary frequently hanged out with and Doctor Fate helped to learn how to control the djin. Johnny and YZ, who Johnny called "Thunderbolt", ended getting along swimmingly, even if the Thunderbolt would sometimes mess with Johnny for a laugh. Yet, Johnny needed to be a hero very soon. An alien warlord had come to conquer the Earth. While the rest of the Society worked to defeat him, Johnny was given a different task. Johnny and Yz were sent to help civilians were able to escape the war. Johnny did his job very well, even evacuated an entire city with just a command. Still, he couldn't save everyone, even if they were dear to Johnny. James Thunder, Johnny older brother, and his wife were killed in during an attack. Johnny was devasted by this. So much so, Johnny insisted that he should take care of James's orphaned daughter, Joanne. After the war, Johnny struggled to take care of Joanne(or "Peachy Pet" as he called her). He did get some help from a Native American co-worker of his, Diane Twotrees. Johnny and Diane fell in love and got married. Soon, they had a son, who they named William. Johnny became a successful children's book author, often basing it off his own adventures with the JSA. However, Johnny's calm life would be interrupted by something he never expected: supervillains. Retirement In 1995, the enemies of the Justice Society were told the identities of all of them. The decision was made to go after all of them, even more, honorary members like Johnny. Unfortunately, there was one supervillain who had a grudge against Johnny: the immortal Vandal Savage. Savage, still bitter over being beaten by Johnny, put a hit on Johnny and his family. Johnny was driving Joanne and Will when hitmen working for Savage shot into the car. Johnny got lucky and didn't get shot. Using the Thunderbolt, Johnny sent the shooters to jail, literally. However, his kids weren't as lucky. Both Will and Joanne were shot and were in danger of dying. Johnny ordered the Thunderbolt to save them. But, there were unforeseen consequences. Due to Johnny's panicked orders and the Thunderbolt's own protectiveness of the kids, the djin gave the children superpowers in addition to saving them. While Johnny and Diane weren't the happiest about their kids getting powers, they let them keep them in case they were ever in danger again. Johnny lived the next fifteen or so years in peace. Then, he got some terrible news. He was diagnosed with early Alzheimer's. Johnny asked the Thunderbolt if he could him. Yz said he could but, he couldn't do anything else because all his energy would be on that. When Johnny commanded the Thunderbolt to say what he really wanted, djin admitted he wanted to return to magical home dimension. Johnny said goodbye to his old friend and sent him back. Johnny currently lives an assisted living facility with his wife. William and Joanne visit frequently and recently, a young man named Jakeem has been coming with a familiar djin. Powers & Abilities Summoning''(formerly)-''Johnny was bond to the djin Yz. He was able to command Yz to alter reality. 'However, Yz's changes would only last up to seven hours, if Johnny didn't restate the command before the time limit was up. '''Psychic Link(formerly)-''Johnny had a telepathic link with Yz, to the point where Johnny could tell what Yz meant without the djin even talking. Johnny was a good writer, becoming a fairly successful children's book author. Johnny's biggest weakness was always his innocence. He would often give commands unknowingly or phrase them in a way that would have unforeseen consequences. Johnny has been suffering from Alzheimer's disease. Trivia -There is an old Thunder family legend that one of their members was a cowboy lawman. -Johnny nicknamed Diane "Daisy Darling". Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Justice Society (Earth-1938) Category:Retired Characters Category:Reality Manipulation